It's All Out Now!
by sch4piccs
Summary: Lee and Amanda have to tell all about their jobs when a madman comes back and threatens their family, someone is kidnapped and everything has to be told.


Scarecrow and Mrs. King is owned by Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions, no copyright infringement intended. I just like to have them come out and play every once in a while.

Marriage is known. Lee is living with the family. Job is unknown but not for long.

 **It's All Out Now.**

Jamie yelled upstairs, "Lee, are you coming? We are going to be late." Lee Stetson slowly walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, Amanda handed him a travel mug of coffee and kissed him good morning. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her closer for a deeper longer kiss, it wasn't long before they were lost in the kiss. "Gross you two, don't you ever get enough? Can you just keep your hands off each other for a little while? Lee, can we please go?" Lee smiles at his stepson, it had taken so long for the two of them to have such an easy relationship, he loved the moments alone with the boys, it was then he truly felt like their dad, not just their stepdad. One more kiss for the road, and one encore, Lee grabbed his jacket and keys, "Come on Jamie, let's go." Jamie grabbed his camera bag and jacket and followed Lee out the door.

Jamie had been so excited when he heard about the art show, he came home from school two weeks ago, talking about all the displays that were supposed to be there. Amanda had been surprised when Jamie turned and asked Lee to take him. Lee beamed when Jamie asked him and promptly agreed and cleared his schedule for the day. On the drive to the convention center Jamie happily chatted about his plans and where he wants to go first, Lee just smiled and nodded. Lee slowly walked through the convention center, following Jamie's lead and listening to his happy chatter. Lee looked around for Jamie who was a little ways ahead of him and smiled when he saw Jamie motioning for him to catch up, "Lee, thanks for bringing me, this stuff is so cool. I know it is not really something you would choose to see, but I appreciate you coming." Lee put his hands-on Jamie's shoulders, and leaned over so Jamie was looking in his eyes, "Jamie, I was excited when you asked me to come with you. I know we didn't always see eye to eye, but I love you. I love spending time with you. There is no other thing that I would rather do today, than to spend it with you." "Thanks, Lee" and with that the young man gave the older one a brief hug. The two men broke apart, both smiling, with the older taller man with a huge smile. Lee followed along, every once in a while Jamie would turn around with the biggest smile on his face and Lee just knew he had one too.

It wasn't long before Lee was actually enjoying himself, just being with Jamie and the best part was Jamie wanted to be with him. Suddenly Lee was snapped out of his musings by a commotion ahead of him. He took off running hoping Jamie wasn't involved in whatever was happening. He took off running only to stop, almost sick at what he was seeing, there in front of him was Brock with a gun trained on Jamie. The boy was frightened, Lee could see it in his eyes and the way he was standing. "Jamie, it's going to be OK, just be still" Lee was inching closer, his hand stretched out. Just then Brock turned towards Lee, "so the Scarecrow has a munchkin, I am going to make you pay. How are you going to explain to Glinda (Amanda's code name) about her little one, it is all your fault." Tears were now streaming down Jamie's face, "Lee" the frightened boy called. "Don't worry Chief, I won't let anything happen to you. Just be still. (he was still inching towards the boy). We are going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get home, Amanda's never going to let us go anywhere alone again." Now he was just talking trying to keep Jamie's attention on him and not Brock or the gun. Just as Lee was about five feet from Jamie, Brock cocked the gun. "Now, Scarecrow you can watch your son die." Lee screamed, "No!" He jumped towards Jamie, gathered him in his arms, just as the shot rang out, and rolled with the boy tucked safely in his arms. As police and security arrived Brock disappeared in the crowd. Lee raised up and tried to check Jamie out to make sure he wasn't hurt. He panicked when he saw the boy's shirt had blood down the front. He started looking for injuries. "Lee, stop, I am fine." "Jamie, you are bleeding, we have to find out where it is coming from." "No, Lee. I am fine. You are bleeding." The boy now was taking Lee's jacket off, Lee was getting dizzy, Jamie folded his jacket behind his head and made him lay back. "Jamie, (Lee took Jamie's hand) I am sorry. This is all my fault." "Lee, you saved my life, you took that bullet for me. Is mom going to be mad at us?" Lee smiled, "Probably so son." The paramedics had arrived, Lee took his ID out and handed it to one of the officers, "I need you to call the number on this, tell them 'Eagle one is a bird in the nest, the munchkin is fine' (this would alert Billy to call and tell Amanda and make sure she knew Jamie was safe). Make sure you say those words. Please!" Lee was about to pass out, "Watch out for my son, Please!" The officer replied, "I'll keep him safe, we will follow you to the hospital." Jamie would let go of Lee's hand, "Lee, please I want to stay with you. Please!" Lee shook his head as he fell into unconsciousness, the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance and Jamie hopped in the front seat, praying his stepdad would be OK.

On the other side of town, a phone rang, "Melrose here." "Sir, my name is Officer Slate, I have a message to give you, 'Eagle one is a bird in the nest, the munchkin is OK' I have an ID of one Lee Stetson, there was a shooting at the Art exhibit at the convention center. Your agent and his son are on their way to George Washington Hospital." Billy thanked the officer, who agreed to meet him at the hospital, hung up the phone, picked it back up and dialed a number. In Arlington, the phone rang, "Hello." "Amanda, it's Billy, there's been a shooting at the art exhibit." Billy heard her gasp and, "Oh my gosh, Sir, is Lee and Jamie OK?" "Amanda, I don't know his condition, Lee is hurt, Jamie is fine. An officer called and gave the code, Eagle One is a bird in the nest, the munchkin is OK. That is all I know. They are both enroute to GW. I am on my way too, I will meet you there." "Thank you, Sir, I am on my way too. Tell them I am coming." Amanda hung up the phone, said a silent prayer for her son and husband, took a deep breath and yelled, "Mother, Phillip come here please. There has been an accident at the art exhibit, I think Lee has been hurt, Jamie is OK, I think. We need to get to the hospital, now please get your stuff together." Dotty and Philip ran and got a few things and the all left for the hospital. "Mom, do you know what happened?" "No, Sweetie. I just got a call that they were on their way to the hospital, and that the boy with Lee was OK."

Amanda ran into the waiting room, Billy was there waiting, Jamie was sitting in a chair nearby, covered in blood and looking like he was in shock. He saw her run in, "Mom! They wouldn't let me stay with Lee. That man shot him, actually he wanted to shoot me. He said something about a Scarecrow and Glinda, do you know what that means. So, he wanted to shoot me Lee jumped in front of the bullet. He was bleeding so much but all he cared about was me. Mom is he going to be OK? Please tell me he is, please!" Amanda gathered her son in her arms, "I sure hope so, Sweetie." "Mom. Lee and I can still do stuff together, he was afraid you wouldn't let us? We can, right?" "Sure, you can, he is your stepdad. When he gets out of here, you two can do anything you want, together." "Thanks, Mom." "Mother, can you and Phillip take Jamie and get him something to drink and help him get cleaned up while I try to check on Lee?" Dotty hugs Amanda and gathers up the boys, "Sure Darling, let us know what you find out." Amanda shakes her head and walks toward Billy, it was time to find out who wanted to kill her son and why her husband was shot.

"Billy, what have you found out?" Billy takes her hand and they go into a room off to the side, "Lee is in surgery, the bullet went in his back, just to the inside of his shoulder and out his chest. Apparently from eye witnesses, this man was going to shoot Jamie and Lee jumped in front of the bullet and tucked Jamie under him." "Sir, Jamie said the man mentioned Scarecrow and Glinda, do we have any idea who he was? Is our family safe?" "Amanda, I am getting a safe house for you and the family, be ready to move ASAP. I will send someone to your house, make a list of what you need. I am also getting the surveillance tapes from the exhibit, maybe we can figure out who did this." "Sir, I am not leaving Lee, take my family, talk to Jamie and see what he may have heard. I need to try to find out how Lee is doing. I'll let my family know some of what is going on, but I have a lot of explaining to do later. Will you find them and send them in here, I need to start telling them the truth." Billy nodded and headed out. Amanda looked up, said another silent prayer for her husband to be OK, for her family to stay safe and that they will understand the lies. "Lee Stetson, you better be OK, Mister. You are going to have to help me repair the damage and help me explain what we do." "Just what is it you do Darling?" Dotty said as she walked into the room. "Mother, Fellas sit down, please. You three are going to go with some federal agents to a safe house until they find out who shot Lee and why he wanted to shoot Jamie. I am going to stay with Lee, but these agents are going to take very good care of you all. First, I can't tell you much now, but I will explain everything later. Lee and I don't work for a film company, we are federal agents, I can't go in to details yet, I am sorry for lying to you all but I had to do it to keep you safe. The agents are friends, please let them know what you need from the house and they will get it for you. Jamie, they will want to know anything you can remember about what happened today, think hard and tell them everything, it will help us find this man." "Sure mom. How is Lee?" "He is still in surgery, I am going to check on him soon, I will get a message to you about how he is. Now I need you to go, and be safe."

She hugged the boys and Dotty, "This isn't over Missy, the lies, I am hurt, but I am sure you will explain everything. I am not going to get mad until I find out everything. I will watch the boys, you keep yourself safe and take care of my son in law. I love you." "I love you all, now go please." The agents left with Amanda and Lee's family, while she went to check to see if she could find out anything about her husband. She sat with Billy in the small private waiting room, there was a guard stationed outside and one outside the OR who would stay close to Lee. Soon Dr. Scardelli came in, "Mrs. Stetson, you husband is out of surgery, the bullet went in just to the side of his shoulder blade and exited his chest, it nicked his lung, which deflated and we were able to re-inflate, he has a chest tube to drain the excess blood to keep it inflate, he will probably have that a couple of days, the bullet also nicked his aorta, he lost a lot of blood, we have given him 4 units, He is stable now, breathing on his own and should wake up soon. I am sure he will be much calmer if you are there when he does, we remember how he is at hospitals. Now if you will come with me I will take you to his room now." Amanda takes his hand, "Thank you doctor. I will make sure he is on his best behavior while he is here."

They are led to Lee's room, there is already a guard there for Lee and one followed Amanda who would remain with her, she went immediately to the bedside and took his hand. She brushed the hair from his forehead, "Oh Sweetheart, what happened? Stay with me, please." She had fallen asleep with her head on his bed, when she felt the gentle stroking of her hand. She looked up and was looking into the beautiful hazel eyes she loved. She smiled and he smiled back, he was tired a tear rolled down his face, she brushed it away with her thumb. He took her hand with his good one, kissed her palm, "Amanda, I am sorry." "Lee Stetson, are you crazy, what are you sorry for, saving our son's life. Jamie is alive because you were willing to give your life to save him. I can never thank you enough for that. I love you even more." I need to get Billy, I am sure he has a few questions. I'll be right back." She gets up, places a soft kiss on his lips and goes to get their boss. She steps out in the hall and Billy is walking up, "He's awake, Sir. Tired and weak but talking, maybe we can get some information. Have you found out anything yet?" Billy ushers her back into the room, nodding at the two agents at the door. "Lee, how are you feeling?" "Billy, I feel fine (he gets a look from Amanda) Ok so I don't feel fine, I was shot and someone tried to kill my son. How should I feel? What have you found out?" "So, we have looked at the videos from the exhibit, and have positively identified Brock. We are looking into how he got out of prison. But until we do there are agents outside your door and we have your family in a safe house. Can you tell me anything he said, we have Jamie's statement, you have an amazing boy there, he did an excellent job telling us what happened?" Lee took a deep breath, "I don't really know, Jamie had run ahead, I'm sorry for not keeping a better eye on him, he was having such a good time I let him go ahead." "It's OK, Lee. Go ahead." "I heard a commotion and ran towards it, I saw Brock with his gun trained on Jamie, I was so frightened. I was able to get about 5 or 6 feet away from Jamie, he was so scared. I tried to talk to him, to let him know everything would be OK. When Brock cocked the gun, I just dived towards Jamie and tucked him to me and tried to roll out of the way. When I raised up and saw him covered in blood I thought, my son was hurt, but it wasn't him it was my blood. He did a great job Amanda, he got my jacket off and helped me lay down. I was proud of him." "Tell him that when you get out of here. He was worried about you, and worried you and him wouldn't be allowed to do things anymore. I told him not to worry, you are his stepdad, you can do whatever you both want to do together." (Apparently, they had forgotten Billy was still in the room) "You mean you still want me to take them places?" She places her palm against his cheek and he leans into her touch, "Lee, you took a bullet for Jamie, no one has ever done anything like that for me before, you saved my baby. How could I not want you with them, you proved the lengths you will go to for them."

Billy cleared his throat, "Lee, Amanda, there are two guards outside, one is for each of you. Keep them close, until we find Brock, it is for your safety. Your family is safe and tightly guarded, they wanted me to tell you to call when you can. Lee, Jamie wanted me to tell you, 'thanks' I promised I would tell you to call when you could. I am going to go now, I will have an agent bring you something to eat, I really don't want you wondering around alone." "Thanks Billy, for everything." Billy leaves the two agents alone, Lee is still worried about Jamie, "Amanda, was Jamie really OK?" "He was frightened about everything, but he wasn't hurt. He was very worried about you and the fact he thought I would be mad at you. You have really come a long way with him Stetson, I am impressed." "God, Amanda, I love that boy. He was so happy there, we were having a good time. He was really in his element. We had a good talk about us doing more together, he apologized about the way he treated me in the past. Oh, my gosh, Brock told him what we do, how are we going to explain everything?" Amanda smiled at his ramble, "Lee, shhh! Yes, they know what we do, I didn't tell them everything yet, I was waiting for my husband and partner for that, but I had to tell them something to explain why they had to go to a safe house. We have a lot of smoothing over to do when this is over, I hope you are up for it, Big Fella." She turns to look at Lee, only to see that he had fallen asleep, she gently brushes the hair away from his forehead and kisses him, "goodnight Sweetheart."

Outside the hospital, a man in a dark sedan was watching, planning his next action. This time he would finally be rid of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, He picked up his phone, made a call, wrote down an address and put the car in drive. He pulled up to the safe house, waiting for the opportunity to grab one of the boys, and he could lure the agents out and be rid of them once and for all. He sat there for hours waiting for the perfect timing, he watched the agents trade shifts once, time was coming for a second shift change, the boys were playing out back, they took a look around and went to report off to the oncoming agents. "Now it's time," he says to himself. He slowly made his way through the wooded side yard, and to the back, Phillip threw the ball into the woods, Jamie hollered back, "Way to go, worm breath. You are going to lose our ball." Jamie jogged into the woods, and never came out. "Hey, Jamie this isn't funny, come out. Hey. Jamie. Oh, no this isn't good." Phillip ran into the house, just as an unconscious Jamie was thrown into the back seat of a dark sedan, the driver got into the front and drove away with a devious smile on his face.

Somewhere across town a phone rang, "Melrose. How in the world? Why wasn't they being watched? This is not good, I want everyone available on this NOW! Call my car phone if you hear anything, I have to make a visit to the hospital." Billy Melrose slowly made his way to George Washington Hospital, rode the elevator in silence and tried to think how he was going to tell his best team their son was gone. Amanda was sitting beside Lee's bed holding his hand against her cheek. Gosh she loved his hands, they were hard and could be deadly, but they were so gentle when holding her or brushing her tears away. She was shaken from her thoughts by a soft knock at the door, Billy walked in with a solemn look on his face, Amanda noticed immediately and jumped up. Her sudden movement woke Lee, "Sir, what's going on? Are there any leads?" Lee was trying to sit up, "Billy what's going on?" Billy lowered his head, "Lee, Amanda I am so sorry. I have no idea how it happened." Amanda sat on the edge of Lee's bed, he wrapped his arm around her, "Sir, you're scaring me what happened?" He walks over and places his hand on her shoulder, "Amanda, during the guards on your family's shift change, the boys were outside playing ball, they were left alone for a few minutes. (Lee tightened his grip on Amanda, he could feel he breath catching and the sobs starting) Amanda, Lee Jamie is missing. I'm sorry. I will let you know what we find out." Lee tries to get out of bed, "Billy, we have to go to our family." "Lee, I don't think you need to get out of the bed, stay here." "No way, I am getting dressed, going home, please have Dotty and Phillip brought home, I need to find my son." Billy shakes his head, "give us a couple hours to clean this up, we will bring your family home. Please keep your guards, I will tell them to plan to take you home in a while and I will get the doctors to get you ready, maybe having you all together will be better anyway. Please be careful you two." Amanda just shook her head, she was beginning to scare Lee, she was too quiet. He manages to sit up, pulls her to him, she is violently sobbing now, and it is heart wrenching. "We will find him Amanda I promise, now come on, help me get dressed, so we can get to our family." She silently shook her head, stood up and went to get him some clothes. He knew her tears were not over, neither were his, but now it was time to be an agent and find the boy, then he could be a dad and help his son get over whatever that madman did to him. Someone would pay. Amanda helped him dress in a pair of scrubs the nurse got for her, his clothes were bloody and had been cut off in the ambulance. They brought Lee a wheelchair, the guard brought a car around, another guard helped Lee into the car, Amanda followed him into the backseat, the guard got in front and the foursome headed to Arlington. Following them at a distance was a dark sedan, with an unconscious boy, tied up in the back seat. The driver turns to look back at his passenger, "It won't be long now."

The guards help Lee out of the car, and up the walk, he is leaning heavily on one of them. Amanda unlocks the door, one guard goes in and conducts a quick search, makes a call, "We're here, all clear." They came in and helped Lee get settled on the couch, Amanda sat beside him, "Sweetheart, maybe you should go upstairs and lay down." He pulls her close to his side, kisses her temple. "Amanda, our family will be home soon, agents are on their way, I have to be here to help find our son." She kisses him back, "I know, I had to try, I don't want anything to happen to you. Let's get ready to do this, we need to tell Mother and Phillip what is going on, we will tell Jamie when we find him. I am going to start some coffee, and wait for the agents to get here and find our son." She gets up and makes her way to the kitchen, Lee leans back on the couch rubs his shoulder as a lone tear runs down his cheek. All the time there is the same dark sedan outside the white house in Arlington. "Well, young man I think it is time to make a call to Scarecrow." He picked up his phone and dialed the number to the white house in Arlington, the phone rang, "Stetson!" Lee shouted into the phone, "Well Scarecrow, would you and that partner like to have your son returned?" Lee gets up and begins to pace with the phone, "What do you want? You better not hurt him or I will kill you with my bare hands." "Oh, just how do you plan to do that, right now you only have one hand." Lee was getting louder and louder, "Listen it doesn't matter, I will still kill you." "You may want to fill your partner in on this, I'll call back in 30 minutes, maybe the whole family will be together then." He is making his way to the safe in the bedroom, he unlocks it and gets his backup gun, Billy still has his other, he feels a hand on his shoulder, looks up to see Amanda, "Hand me mine" and he does. They check their weapons and Lee fills her in on the call, now to wait for him to call again and for their family.

15 minutes later their family arrived with 6 more agents, Lee filled the agents in on what was happening, and then they needed to talk to Dotty and Phillip. "Mother, Phillip we need to have a family meeting," they all went into the family room and shut the door. "Just what is this all about, Missy?" "Mother, Please, sit down and we will tell you everything. Five years ago, when I was taking Dean to the train station, I met this man who was in trouble. There were some really bad men after him, he stopped me and asked to give this package to a man in a red hat on the train. Only when I got on the train there were 25 men in red hats, so I brought the package home. That man found me I helped him solve the case he was working on. His boss offered me a part time job, at first just clerical stuff, later on helping that same man with some cases and later I became an operative myself. At first this man was arrogant, self-centered, egotistical but soon I got to know the man behind the outer agent and found a warm, gentle, kind and loving man and I fell in love with him." Phillip spoke up, "So are telling us you are spies?" Lee answered "Well we don't usually use the word spy, but yes, your mother and I are spies." "What has happened to Jamie?" Dotty asked. "This man Lee and I sent to prison, broke out and he is out to get us. He wanted to kill Jamie to hurt us now I think he wants to trade Jamie for us." Lee stepped in, "Please trust me, I will do whatever I have to do to get Jamie back safe, to make sure you all are safe. I promise." It was then the phone rang again, everyone jumped at the sound, Lee grabbed the phone, "Stetson, here." The voice on the other end laughed, "Scarecrow, you sound upset, is it something I done?" "Where is MY SON? What do you want?" Lee shouted into the phone, he was now trying to pace, slowly because he was injured. He wanted to hit something, but with one arm in a sling, that was out of the question. "Scarecrow, I want you and your partner to come to the warehouse district, come to number 17, ALONE oh and unarmed. One hour or your son dies" Lee started to say, but heard a loud click and the connection was lost. "Lee, what did they want?" The agents listening were already working on getting back-up there, "Lee tries to stop them, Billy steps in and says, "Lee you must let us help, you are in no condition to defend yourself, you shouldn't even be out of the hospital. We know how to do this." Lee shakes his head, sits on the couch, pulls Amanda to his side, and explains what Brock wants, him and her for Jamie. He knew there would be nothing she wouldn't do to get her son, no their son, the mama bear was ferocious when it came to her cubs.

Ten minutes later, a team of agents were on the way to the warehouse, thirty minutes later Lee and Amanda said their good-byes to Dotty and Phillip and left to make their way to the warehouse. They pulled up to the front of the warehouse, Lee turned sideways and grabbed Amanda's hand with his good one, kissed her knuckles, "We are going to get him back, Baby. I promise." He gently wipes a tear away with the pad of his thumb, leans over and kisses her. Then just like that, the agent mask was on, "You ready to do this, partner? Let's get our son." The agents got out of the car, and slowly made their way towards the warehouse, both watching out for the other and watching for anything that would lead them to Jamie. They cautiously entered the warehouse, knowing back-up was close by, they were about 50 yards in, "Stop! I said no weapons, drop them and kick them away. Slowly or the boy dies." He stepped into the open and roughly pulled Jamie with him. Jamie looked scared, Brock had the gun at his head. "Mom, Lee please." Lee laid his gun on the ground, now kick it away, and he did. "Your turn, Glinda." Amanda did the same, she laid her gun down and kicked it away. Brock was squeezing Jamie's chin, he let out a whimper, Lee tried to get his attention. "It's OK Jamie, I am going to get you out of here." Finally, Lee broke through a little, Jamie fixed his eyes on Lee, watching for a sign, he knew he would need to do something he only hoped he knew what he was supposed to do. "Listen Brock, you can have me. Please let the boy go, he is nothing to you, he is an innocent boy, who has hurt no one." "Oh, but he IS something to you, that is why he is something to me. He is my way to get to you, to hurt you." Lee still had Jamie's focus, he gave a slight nod and quickly tilted his head to the side. Jamie nodded, stomped on Brock's foot, dropped to the ground and rolled, from somewhere behind the agents a shot rang out and Brock crumpled to the ground. "Lee! Mom!" Jamie shouted and ran to the couple whose arms were outstretched out to their son. Jamie ran straight into Lee's arm and Amanda gathered them both in her arms. The boy was sobbing in Lee's arms, "Shhh, Jamie, it's OK, I've got you now. It's all over." Lee held the boy while he cried, tears were streaming down the faces of all three. Suddenly Lee push Jamie back a little, and began to check the boy over. "Jamie, are you OK? He didn't hurt you, did he?" "No, Lee I'm fine. What about you? He shot you. You saved my life. Why did he call you Scarecrow? Who is Glinda? What do you guys really do? Are you like spies or something, I don't think you make films?" Lee leans over to Amanda, "He is definitely your son. Jamie, we will explain everything later, let's just go home." Later in the evening, after debriefing for all three people were completed, dinner was ordered from the pizza place, showers were taken and Amanda helped Lee change his dressing and even talked him into some pain medication, she could see in his eyes he was really hurting. The pizza arrived and the family sat down in the family, where it was much more comfortable filled Jamie in on everything he had missed. Jamie smiled, "So you guys are spies, I have been thinking that for about a year or so, things just didn't add up." Lee leans over to Amanda, "Definitely, your son. Instincts and all." There were still some fears and hurt feelings but they were all still talking it through, isn't that what families do? Amanda sent the boys to bed, "good night mom, grandma, Lee." Phillip said as he went upstairs. Jamie leaned in and kissed his grandma and Amanda, "Goodnight mom, grandma." then he turns and hugs Lee, "Thanks for saving me Lee, I know you think it was your job, but I think it was because you're my dad, I love you." Lee pulls the boy into a hug, "Jamie, I love you too. Parents would willingly give their lives for their kids, even though you are not my blood, I love you just as much as if you were. Now off to bed, before your mon gets us." Jamie starts to head up the stairs, "Lee, you aren't my father, but you are the one that teaches me about cameras and takes me to places to use it, you teach me about cars, you help me with my homework and are proud when I do well on my test, you encourage me to do better when I fail, you teach me how to be a good man, a good dad and how a husband treats his wife and other women. So even though you and I aren't blood, you are much better, you are my dad. If it is OK to call you that. Love you both, night." With that he ran up the stairs and headed to bed.

Amanda turned to look at Lee, there were tears running down his face, "Sweetheart, are you OK?" Lee wipes his face, leans in and kisses Amanda, "I knew we were getting closer, but I never realized how he felt. I love your boys, I could only hope they would love me one day. Now…." He was crying now, happy tears but could no longer form his thought in words. Amanda gathered him in her arms, "Lee, I am so glad that you are the man you are, the dad the boys need, one to show them all the things Jamie mentioned and more, thanks to you they will be amazing men. I love you Lee Stetson." He just shook his head, Amanda stood, held out her hand and led Lee to their room. The past couple of days had been exhausting, they just held each other close knowing their family was safe, under their roof and that all the lies were over. The medication was beginning to really take effect and Lee slipped into a peaceful sleep, Amanda watched him, brushed the hair away from his handsome face, what Jamie had said to him done so much to help him realize the boys loved him. He was a great dad, she couldn't wait to tell him he was going to be one again, but that could wait until the stress from the past couple of days blew over. She kissed him gently and a small smile crossed his face, he pulled her closer and she too gave in to the exhaustion. There would still be questions, some hurt feelings but they had love for each other and could overcome everything else.


End file.
